Save Me
by Neverdawn
Summary: Akira gets dumped by his gril friend and is now with Hikaru will things work out or will Shadow, Akira's ex girl friend show her ugly face akihika yaoi DISCONTINUED
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own hikaru –no-go but I wish I did.

A/n this is my first fanfic so please bare with me.

The night was hot and Hikaru Shindo was on his way to the go salon to play a game of go with Akira Toya. Toya was a dark haired blue eyed boy and very serious. (And if I do say so myself also very cute)

Shindo was bleach blonde with brown eyes and a care free attitude (and also very cute) Shindo and Toya had been meeting at the go salon for years after becoming pros and always enjoyed a friendly game of go together. But tonight was different some how Shindo couldn't tell how, it just was. Toya seemed a bit more nervous then normal it was like he was worried and it changed his game completely. He was playing like an amature and it was distracting Shindo as well.

After awhile they decided to call it a night. They were about to go there separate ways when Toya asked Shindo over to his place. Shindo was reluctant to go but he had a feeling that Toya had something important to tell him, so they both set off to Toya's.

Toya's place was large and very nice with a big garden and a few rose bushes out front. The inside was clean and well kept; as they made their way form the entrance hall to the living room Shindo noticed that it became a mess. "How can some one as clean as Toya live I such a mess?" Shindo thought.

"Sorry I should have cleaned up." Toya said trying to clean up the mess of papers on the floor and couch.

"Don't worry about it I don't mind." Shindo siad looking around the room.

"No I should have cleaned up." Toya said trying to hold back tears.

"Toya what is wrong? I have never seen you this up set." Shindo ask cautiously.

"Nothing is wrong!" Toya snapped.

"Don't lie I can tell! Now what is wrong?" Shindo said his voice rising.

"Fine!" Toya shouted tears now streaming down his face. "Shadow broke up with me!" he looked away.

Shadow was an ex-go pro she left the go world because the stupid questions by the press were beginning to piss her off.

(Shadow is my character to have some fun with my story)

Toya and shadow had been going out for over a month but now it was over between them.

"Oh!" Shindo said trying to sound surprised but he was pleased to hear that it was over. Shadow was always in the way for him but now that was not a problem.

"Well I should get over her. That is why I asked you here." Toya said wiping the tears away and put a hand on Shindo's shoulder "thank you for coming."

"Well I could help but how?" Shindo said. A strange felling swept over him the look in Toya's eyes made him nervous.

"Help me forget" Toya said drawing himself closer to Shindo.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go and never will so please don't sue me

A/N: Thank you readers for waiting so long for an update. Any one that has read my old work will notice a semi-dramatic change in the story and I am happy with that. I was sick of my old work so I went on a new plot with this story. I am hoping that you like it.

Now for the story.

Save Me Chapter 2

A bang at the door interrupted Akira as his lips were ever so close to pressing against Hikaru's and the sound was enough to snap the bleach blonde out of his daze. The bang cam again, this time it sounded harder.

"A-are you going to get that?" Hikaru asked nervously taking a step back. Akira turned sharply on his heals and stormed towards the door. Hikaru stayed in the safety of the living room while Akira went to deal with the door. Akira was fuming he was so close then this had to happen. There was another bang.

"I'm coming" he growled as he through open the door. His eyes went wide when he seen the person standing in front of him "Sh-shadow?" he stuttered lowering his eyes to the ground "What do you want?" his voice cracked.

Shadow smiled and walked past him in to the front hall. "Oh, I was just in the neighborhood, and thought I should come and see you. Since we are still friends." There was a hint of malice in her voice and her smiled didn't seem to pleasant. Hikaru was still in the living room and he began to wonder who it was that had come. he made his way to the hall but paused when he heard the voice of a certain person.

"You know if you hadn't been so busy with Shindo-san. This might not of happened."

Hikaru moved to lean against the wall next to the door and leaned to watch the sight. Shadow was not looking at Akira but rather was looking around the hall. She paused for a moment in front of the mirror and fiddled with her hair.

"You know…" She said in a flippant tone "this break up is your fault. If…" Hikaru had heard enough. he stormed in the room and slapped her across the face. Shadow looked at Hikaru stunned "What the hell" she yelled glaring at Hikaru.

"You have no right speaking to him like that" Hikaru's face was red with anger "Now get out." His voice was low and harsh, she stood quickly, was about to say some thing, but the glare from Hikaru stopped the words and she stormed off in a huff. Hikaru turned to Akira who's head was still down and his shoulders shaking. "Akira? Are you alright?" He asked softly, placing a hand on Akira's shoulder. Akira twitched at the contact and moved away from Hikaru.

"I am sorry" Hikaru whispered as he felt a pain in his heart. He went to the living room and gathered his bag. "I guess, I will be going then." He said as he walked out the door shutting it softly.

Akira leaned against the wall and slide down. The tears on his face stung as he cried. He was at a loss, how could he do that to Hikaru. "I am sorry, Hikaru." He whispered.

A/N: Thank you for reading I will try to up date sooner for now so have fun reading.


End file.
